Un amour d'un jour
by Mangaplus
Summary: Trafalgar Law fait un bout de chemin avec les mugiwara. Robin, le dévore littéralement des yeux, ce qui plait bien au chirurgien, qui ne désire qu'une chose, la belle archéologue! Law x Robin One Shot (OS)


**Petit OS Law x Robin, j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

 **Les personnages que je vais citer ne sont pas à moi, mais à Echiiro Oda!**

 **(fautes d'accents très possibles, puisque mon clavier ne fonctionne pas bien et que le seul moyen que j'ai de les mettre est d'utiliser le correcteur, mais je suis en train de magasiner un nouvel ordinateur, parce que le mien est sur le point de rendre l'âme.)**

 **Bonne Lecture**

Robin prenait un bain de soleil sur le pont. Un livre à la main, elle profitait du calme de l'après-midi. C'était un des rares moments de la journée où la tranquillité régnait en maître.

Nami dessinait une carte dans son atelier, Zoro et Luffy dormaient à la proue (l'avant) du navire, Franky et Ussop bricolaient dans leurs ateliers respectifs, Chopper étudiait la médecine dans son cabinet, Sanji préparait le repas du soir, qui était soit dit en passant, une pure merveille, Brook composait une nouvelle chanson et Trafalgar Law, leur invité, regardait l'horizon, l'air pensif.

Robin se trouvait derrière lui et le regardait en faisant semblant de lire. Elle le trouvait attirant. Il était beau. Law était grand, mince et musclé. Il portait un sweet jaune et noir qui affichait son Jolly Roger au niveau de la poitrine. Ses pantalons bleus clairs étaient décoré du même motif que son chapeau nordique, des taches rappelant celle d'un léopard.

Depuis la première fois que ses yeux étaient tombé sur lui, il lui plaisait. À chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir bien, ou de sourire bêtement. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant! Au début, c'était des papillons dans le ventre, alors, elle avait pensé qu'elle était peut-être malade, puis les symptômes se manifestaient quand elle le voyait ou qu'elle pensait à lui. Robin s'était alors souvenue avoir déjà lu quelque chose sur ça, avant de réaliser qu'elle était probablement amoureuse. L'archéologue avait d'abord été surprise, puis frustré de s'être fait avoir par un homme, mais au final, avait pensé que ça lui passerait.

Le voilà le problème! Ça n'était pas passé et maintenant, c'était bien plus intense. Des joues rouges, des complexes, incapable de réfléchir à autre chose quand il était là, etc... Il lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens!

 **POV Law**

Je sens Robin me fixer depuis un bon moment déjà. Je ne veux pas retourner pour devoir la confronter en face. Elle est belle, avec ses longs cheveux noirs et sont corps de rêve. En plus, elle est intelligente, trop intelligente. Je souris à cette dernière pensé.

La première fois que je l'avais vu, elle m'avait tapé dans l'œil, mais je m'étais dit qu'elle devait être comme toutes ces autres filles, qui sont incapable de tenir une discussion intelligente. Puis, quand elle avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, j'étais, je pense bien, tombé amoureux. Comment moi, le chirurgien de la mort, pouvait succomber devant les charmes d'une simple femme? Cependant, le hic était qu'elle n'était pas simple. Mystérieuse, voilà ce qui la définissait!

Il commence à se faire tard, le repas va bientôt être servit. Ce cuistot est insupportable, mais je dois tout de même avouer qu'il est très doué en cuisine.

Pour me confirmer mes doutes, Sanji sort des cuisines et hurle que le repas est prêt. Je me retourne et vois Robin reposer son livre d'aventure sur la petite table devant elle. Elle se relève et me regarde dans les yeux. Nos regard se croise et je souris. Un sourire que je n'ai pas vraiment contrôle. Robin l'a remarquée et m'en fait un plus moqueur que se qu'elle a l'habitude de me faire. Je vois ses joues légèrement tourner au rouge, mais à peine pour que je le remarque, moi qui est un excellant observateur.

Je reprend mon sérieux et me dirige vers la cuisine, tout de suite suivit de Robin. Dans la salle à manger, tout l'équipage est déjà là. Je m'assois à la place qu'on m'a assigné et attend patiemment mon plat. Le repas arrive et je remercie Sanji par un signe de tête. Du poisson, des fruits de mers et des carottes. L'équipage mange déjà avec appétit alors que je viens de planter ma fourchette dans mon poisson.

Je mange tranquillement jusqu'à ce que mon assiette soit vide, par chance, aujourd'hui, cet insupportable mugiwara-ya ne m'a pas volé de nourriture. Après le repas, je retourne à la poupe (l'arrière) sans dire un mot, pour profiter du couché de soleil, tout en pensant à cette belle archéologue. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le voir dans mon sous marin.

 **Fin POV**

Les mugiwaras retournèrent à leurs occupations.

Sanji rangea la cuisine pour le lendemain, Nami retourna dans sa pièce et Chopper partit vers sa cabine accompagné d'Ussop, Franky et Brook. Zoro alla s'entraîner à la vigie et Luffy partit vers l'avant du bateau, regarder les étoiles en mangeant un melon d'eau (de la pastèque, quoi!). Robin, quant à elle, alla rejoindre Law pour regarder le soleil se coucher.

Elle s'accota doucement sur la rembarre, de tel que le chirurgien de la mort sursauta quand elle arriva. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux avant de sourire amusé. Robin aussi sourit tout en gardant son regard fixé sur la mer. Leurs coudes se touchaient. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Tout à coup, une vague eut pour effet de faire perdre équilibre à la jeune archéologue. Law, vif comme l'éclair, la rattrapa juste à temps, pour que seul sa chevelure effleure le sol. Robin rougit devant la distance qui séparait leurs deux corps. Law sourit, cette nouvelle teinte de rouge allait à ravir à cette jeune demoiselle. Il commença a redresser Robin en rapprochant son corps du sien. La jeune femme sentait les mains gelées du chirurgien dans son dos, malgré le vêtement qui les séparaient de sa peau.

Quand l'archéologue fut remise sur pieds, elle se tenait toujours dans les bras de Trafalgar. Son regard était pointé sur le sol, de sorte que Law ne puisse voir ses joues légèrement rosées, par la distence qui les séparait. Le chirurgien de la mort prit sa main droite et vain la poser sur le menton de la mugiwara pour lui faire relever la tête. Au fur et a mesure que son visage apparaissait, ses yeux se plongeaient peu a peu dans ceux de sa partenaire.

Lorsque son regard métallique fut complètement plongé dans le sien, Robin rougit violemment et essaya de détourner la tête, ce que le médecin refusa, en lui empoignant fermement la mâchoire. Robin baissa le yeux, ne s'attendant vraiment pas a ce qui allait se produire.

D'un coup, les lèvres froides, mais douces du chirurgien de la mort rencontrèrent les siennes. Leur baiser fut d'abord doux, puis, plus sauvage, plus passionnant. Soudain, la langue de Trafalgar vain demander l'entrée de la bouche de sa partenaire, ce que celle-ci accepta avec plaisir.

Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il lui avait plu, et vu comment les choses se déroulaient, on dirait qu'elle aussi lui plaisait.

Doucement, mais fermement, les mains de Law commencèrent a devenir baladeuses sur tout le corps de la jeune archéologue, quant a elle, ses mains se glissèrent sous le chapeau du chirurgien pour lui flatter ses cheveux noir d'ébènes. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de retirer le tissu, qui recouvraient le corps de Robin, devenu encombrant, il se rappela qu'il était sur le pont. Il écourta leur baiser, faisant comprendre a Robin, qu'ils étaient a l'extérieur. La jeune femme sourit et traîna Law par la main jusqu'à sa chambre a elle et Nami, en faisant bien attention de mettre un indice dans le couloir qui permettrait a la navigatrice de savoir ce qui se tramait a l'intérieur.

Dans la chambre, les jeunes amoureux reprirent la ou ils s'étaient arrête. Law poussa gentiment Robin sur le lit pour se mettre a califourchon sur elle. Il commença à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou, en descendant de plus en plus bas vers sa poitrine. Tranquillement, elle glissa ses mains sous le chandail du chirurgien pour lui flatter le dos. D'un coup, Robin lui retira le tissu qui recouvrait son torse, non désagréable à regarder.

Pendant qu'il continuait ses baisers, elle retraça ses tatouages sur sa poitrine, avec ses doigts fins. Law, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, infiltra ses mains baladeuses sous le chandail (T-shirt) que portait Robin. Il posa d'abord ses mains sur le haut de sa taille, puis les releva vers ses seins. D'un doigté d'expert, le médecin détacha en moins de deux la brassière de l'archéologue.

Soudain, le bruit du tonner se fit entendre, ce qui réveilla tout l'équipage. Avant même que Robin et Law puissent se lever, de l'eau commençait à rentrer dans la pièce, qui se trouvait dans la mer. Robin comprit qu'ils étaient mal, très mal. Ils se rhabillèrent en moins de deux et allèrent rejoindre les autres sur le pont.

Tout le monde était à son poste, sous les ordres de la navigatrice paniquée. Un trou avait été fait dans la coque et le navire s'enfonçait à chaque seconde un peu plus dans l'océan. Le seul et unique bateau de sauvetage avait coulé, puisqu'il se trouvait dans le bateau, là où l'éclair avait frappé. La pluis rendait difficile de discerner les uns des autres. Ils ne restait plus qu'un seul espoir pour survivre, construire un radeau et s'éloigner le plus possible de la tempête.

Tout à coup, un nouvel éclair arriva. Il s'abattit sur le mat, qui ne put résisté. Le grand morceau de bois s'écroula lentement, séparent l'embarcation en deux. D'un coté, l'équipage, et de l'autre, Robin et Law, qui venaient de sortir à l'extérieur. Les deux jeunes gens, ne sachant pas nager, furent projeté à l'eau, sans possibilité de s'en sortir.

L'eau envahissait peu à peu leurs poumons. L'un voyait l'autre souffrir sous ses yeux sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. L'équipage, trop énervé par la pluie, qui rendait le pont glissant et la construction d'un radeau, ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il manquait des gens à l'appel. Lorsqu'ils réalisèrent, il était trop tard. Les dernières bulles d'air s'échappaient de leurs bouches et c'est, les yeux roulés vers l'arrière et inconscient, qu'ils périrent, main dans la main.

 _Nico Robin mourut le 26 juillet, à 20 h 36, noyée._

 _Trafalgar D. Water Law mourut le 26 juillet, à 20 h 37, noyé._

 _Monkey D. Luffy mourut le 26 juillet, à 21 h 4, noyé._

 _Tony Tony Chopper mourut le 26 juillet, à 20 h 56, noyé._

 _Roronoa Zoro mourut le 26 juillet, à 21 h 2, noyé._

 _Black leg Sanji mourut le 26 juillet, à 20 h 43, noyé._

 _Franky le cyborg mourut le 26 juillet, à 20 h 49, noyé._

 _Brook le squelette mourut le 26 juillet, à 20h 42, noyé._

 _Ussop mourut le 26 juillet, à 20 h 59, noyé._

 _Nami mourut le 1er août, à 00 h 46, succombe à ses blessures._

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit OS, romantique au début (on va dire...), puis tragique. Si vous en voulez plus, dites le moi. :)**


End file.
